


In Dreams: Inui's First Fantasy

by feihu, Perkyandproud



Series: In Dreams [1]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-08
Updated: 2012-01-08
Packaged: 2017-10-29 04:42:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/315942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feihu/pseuds/feihu, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perkyandproud/pseuds/Perkyandproud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If you squint hard this first one is a cross-over with Tokyo Ghost Hunt!</p><p>In Dreams is a set of dreams based on an AU-RP where Inui and Yuuta hooked up.  There is sex here.  These are Fantasy Dreams (wink, wink, nudge, nudge).</p><p>These are dreams.  Therefore they are AUs, sometimes crossovers, sometimes mpregs, sometimes just really really smutty.  And as we reminded ourselves, as these are manifestations of their subconscious minds, they occasionally do things a bit differently.</p><p>Inui's dreams are written by Perkyandproud, Yuuta's dreams are written by Feihu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Dreams: Inui's First Fantasy

**Author's Note:**

> Feihu and I participated in an online PoT RP, during which time our characters, Inui Sadaharu and Fuji Yuuta hooked up. This is not that story. It is however, part of the background. Because of the nature of this RP, the boys are only allowed to be together on the weekends. Naturally a lot of smut ensued. Occasionally however, even teenage boys need to sleep. As it happened, we discovered that our boys had...increasingly elaborate dreams. Feihu wrote Yuuta’s and I wrote Inui’s.
> 
> These are dreams. Therefore they are AUs, sometimes crossovers, sometimes mpregs, sometimes just really really smutty. And as we reminded ourselves, as these are manifestations of their subconscious minds, they occasionally do things a bit differently.

Fantasy 1:

Inui sighed as he stepped into the kabuki theater. He knew why the group he was with wanted to attend; for the "kabuki boys." Basically, male courtesans.

To be honest, he too had some unresolved tensions after their last campaign. As his lord's primary strategist and one of the more successful field commanders he came under a lot of stress. So did his colleagues, of course...and they seemed to be expecting a good time...maybe....

He looked around. There was the performance on stage, of course, telling of some battle against demons. He'd faced the real thing, why would he want to see a dramatic reenactment of it? He turned to look at the "apprentices" who were walking around the audience, offering explanations of the plot and warm beverages.

"Excuse me, sir, would you like some plum wine?" came a very melodious voice by his elbow. He turned...the yukata was a rust color, embroidered in autumn leaves, complimenting the creamy skin and reddish hair beautifully. The boy's eyes were downcast, however, so he could not see their color. He wanted to see their color.

"I would, but prefer to drink in private," he told the beautiful young man. Who blushed. Either he was new, or he was very good. Inui was even more intrigued.

"O-of course, sir." He paused, licking his lips. "There are some nice spring wines..."

"No, I'm definitely in the mood for an autumnal variety," Inui told him. He smirked a little.

"T-this way, then," the modest boy said. He lead the way to one of the private tatami mat rooms to the side and knelt to slide the door open.

Inui removed his shoes and stepped inside. There was a futon and a low table with several bottles on it inside. He stood in the middle of the room as the boy also entered and knelt by the table, pouring out a cup of wine for him.

"I would prefer not to get wine on my over robe," he informed the boy. The boy blushed again and rose to help him remove it.

He folded it up and gently placed it in the corner, then turned back to Inui, still not looking directly at him. "My apologies, kind sir. May I help you with anything else?"

Inui lifted the boy's chin with two fingers, finally forcing the other to look at him. Gray. Like a stormy sky. These were not the eyes of a meek and biddable boy for bedding...he smiled at the young man. "Yes, I think you can...."

****

 

The wine wasn't bad. Not the best that Inui had imbibed, but far from the worst. He made sure that his companion had a few cups as well, then started prying his life story out of him.

"What brings you here, to this place, my new friend," Inui asked the slightly intoxicated youth.

"My brother..." the boy said, his cheeks flushed with the wine, his eyes just a bit glassy.

"You come searching for him? What is his name?" Inui asked with a frown.

The boy shook his head, his hair going a bit wild and sending a frisson of passion down Inui's spine. "No. Stupid tensai. He owed this place money and bet me, double or nothing. And lost."

Inui blinked. That sounded familiar. One of his undercommanders had borrowed a large sum of money in a hurry after waking this morning, aghast at what he'd done the night before, then dragged his colleagues and Inui here. That would make this boy, "Fuji...Yuuta, then?"

The boy, Yuuta, blinked at him. "H-how do you know my name?"

Inui smiled at him, though there was a predatory gleam in his eye. "I am familiar with your story from your brother. We...work together."

"Are...you here...to rescue me?" Yuuta asked hopefully.

Inui smiled again...

*****

Inui was aware of how these establishments operated. They undoubtedly had taken one look at this beautiful young man and wet themselves with dreams of how much money he would make them. Fuji would not be able to buy his brother back. At least not for what he owned them, even double that.

He told the boy that, watching as his face went impassive, but his eyes started to crumble a bit. "Ideally you will find a wealthy patron," Inui said, "who will pay them an exorbitant amount for your favors." He reached out and ran a finger along the skin of Yuuta's neck, above his collar. "As beautiful as you are, men will gladly pay to bed you."

Yuuta closed his eyes, trembling just a little. "I...I don't think I could do that. Give myself to...to multiple men."

Inui leaned forward and whispered in his ear, "Do you think you could give yourself to one?"

The boy jerked and looked at him, his gray eyes wide. "I...It depends...sir. What...what do you require of...of me?"

He smiled and tugged at the sash of the boy's yukata. "I require you to scream in pleasure until your Masters come running in here to see what is going on." He ran his fingers over the trembling flesh he'd uncovered. "And then I will buy you from them." He bent his head to leave a mark on the boy's neck, just below his ear.

*****

He could feel Yuuta trembling under him as he undid the sash and pushed away the cloth of his yukata, leaving the beautiful boy clad only in his fundoshi. He smiled against the skin of the other's neck and darkened the mark he was leaving.

"You...you would do that...with your friend's brother?" Yuuta asked, a little breathless, but not scared. Inui liked that. He liked it a lot. A brave man was exactly what he'd been looking for...

He raised his head even as he pushed Yuuta down onto the futon and sat between his spread legs. "I said I knew him, I didn't say he was my friend," he pointed out. He ran his hands down the boy's legs to where the last bit of cloth lay. He could tell the boy was not aroused yet. But he thought he could fix that, perhaps. "I have a little money saved up. I could use someone to keep my bed warm for when I get home after a long day."

Those quick gray eyes took in the simple adornments on his dark teal inner robes. The badge of his house and his lord's badge. "You...you're a commander," he pointed out. "You probably have...staff!"

Inui grinned and loosened his robe, showing Yuuta his staff. "Servants, yes, but I don't bed servants. You never know what they'll do to your food, if you do," he wisely pointed out. "And in my line of work, purity is important."

Despite himself, Yuuta was starting to become aroused. Inui could see it in the way his eyes, flicking back and forth from Inui's face to his penis, were dilating. "Violating an untouched boy is purity?" he asked, his hands clenching in the futon.

Inui leaned forward and rubbed Yuuta's growing erection through the cloth he still wore. "There is nothing against sex with the willing in my family's handbook," he said. "I would know, I'm the one who wrote it."

*****

Yuuta gave one last try. “What of...your wife?”

“She gave me two sons and then went back to her family,” Inui told him. “Fighting demons and dealing with spirits was...not for her.” Aaaaaaannnnddd.....

“You...deal with spirits?” Yuuta said, his voice perking up. His eyes were wide and the last of the fear had left them.

Gotcha, Inui thought to himself. He smirked a little at the boy beneath him. “I am the commander of Lord S's spiritual forces,” he told him. “And the head of House Inui.”

“My...my brother is one of your lieutenants, then,” Yuuta said.

“Indeed. I would say that his loss, is my gain.” He leaned down over the boy, hands to either side of his shoulders, and kissed him.

*****

He explored Yuuta's body as if it were the last link between life and death; something far too precious to rush. By the time he was ready to claim the boy he was writhing beneath Inui, begging him to take him, his hands clutching at Inui's hair.

With another kiss, Inui slid into the well prepared channel, pulling a loud cry from Yuuta. He smirked a bit and started moving, drawing more, louder cries from his new lover. By the time he reached orgasm, taking Yuuta, loudly, with him, he was positive there was a bigger audience outside their room's sliding door than were watching the lackluster kabuki show.

As soon as they were reduced to panting in each other's arms, Inui taking care that his yukata covered all the important bits, the door slammed to the side showing one of the owners of the establishment, greed in his eyes, his armed men around him.

“Well, well, what have we here?” the rather unsavory man demanded.

“Yuuta!” cried Fuji from where he was being held by the owner's men.

****

Inui sat up, straightening his robe, yet not allowing Yuuta's bare flesh to be seen from the door. He winked at his lover briefly before turning his iron gaze at the man who would have sold Yuuta's flesh to any who had the cash. “Actually,” he said, twitching his robe so that his badges were visible, “I should ask you that.” He tilted his head to the side and stared, amazed, at the sheer number of dark spirits with their claws into the man before him. “Lord S has been hearing complaints and has sent me to investigate.”

The kabuki theater owner went white. With his over robe on, no one had seen the badges that were now visible. If they had... the man went to his knees. “Mercy, please, lord. We meant no harm to you and your men! I...”

Inui waved his hand, both cutting him off and signaling his men, his core group of bodyguards, to make themselves known. The hired thugs went down like struck oxen at a slaughterhouse. Fuji, once freed, made a beeline to where his brother was straightening his robe.

“Yuuta! Are you all right? I...am so sorry!” Fuji's eyes were wide open with the shock of what he had gone through. The previous night, despite all his skill and renowned luck he had lost a bet, then lost his beloved and precious brother and then tonight had been held and forced to hear his brother being deflowered in a cheap brothel.

Yuuta grinned at him. “I'm fine, actually. Lord Inui...” he blushed a little, “he made it good. Very...good.”

Blinking for a moment, Fuji's eyes slid almost shut again. “Lord Inui...” the note in his voice was dangerous.

“I will deal with your issues after I deal with his,” Inui told his lieutenant.

*****

Appearing to conjure a charm from mid-air, he slapped in on the owner's forehead, causing the man to go into a seizure as the demons inside of him fought to break free. Kneeling down beside the man, Inui slipped into the Spirit Plane and quickly banished the dark forces.

While he was there, he had a chat with Fuji's sister, who had died earlier in the year, which was why Yuuta had come to Tokyo. He gave her his promise to allow her brothers to come speak to her in the near future. She had been a fortune teller and had been adamant that Yuuta's destiny lay in Tokyo. He let her know that she had been correct.

Coming out of his trance he saw that Yuuta was once again properly dressed. “I will have to have better robes made for you,” he told the boy. “The color is good, but the fabric is far too harsh for your skin.”

“That was so incredible!” Yuuta cried out. “Do you do that often? Can...may I see you do it again? Sometime?” His voice went from excited to politely asking, as if he were aware the chances were not good.

Inui smiled at him and stood up to ruffle that silky red hair. “Of course. As my lover you will be trained to be my last line of defense against those who would try to physically harm me...and not leave my side unless I order it.” He looked at Fuji. “This is the destiny your sister saw for him. I have promised her that you two will talk to her soon.”


End file.
